


Preserve

by Wizard_Of_Az



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Of_Az/pseuds/Wizard_Of_Az
Summary: Neville has a little birthday surprise for Luna. Response to the March 2019 Drabble Challenge on Rough Trade.





	Preserve

The wooden stairway blended well into the wooded hillside. Stairs in the middle of the forest should seem out of place but the logs and stones that made up the steps seemed natural enough to have sprung up without human intervention. There was a slight push on their magic, a mild keep away spell to deter Muggles no doubt.

Luna looked up at her companion. “What is this place?”

Neville grinned at her. “It’s part of an old magical estate belonging to the Hufflepuff family. It had been languishing for over a century without an acknowledged heir from that line.”

“Oh, that’s why you looked so shocked after Chieftain Ragnock did the genealogy test so that you could claim your place as Lord Longbottom! You’re the heir to Hufflepuff as well!”

“Yep! This was one of the first properties I opened up after claiming my place as Lord Hufflepuff. I thought to find magical plants here and I have, but I found much more than that.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll have to climb the stairs to find out.”

Luna pouted a bit, but took Neville’s arm and began the climb up the steps. It wasn’t often since the war that he showed his mischievous side and she’d do nothing to dim his joy. It was also hardly a hardship to get to hang off his arm like this. He really was quite fit.

The reached the hilltop where there was a lovely patio made of native stone, with several stone benches in the shade of the trees. At one side of the patio, a natural spring bubbled up with sparkling water that ran down the stone side of the hill splashing down into a shimmering pond.

From amongst the trees shapes emerged, strong striped bodies, sturdy hooves, and a very squashed looking horn adorning each shaggy head.

“Are those?”

“Crumpled Horn Snorlacks. An entire herd here in the safety of the preserve.”

This is what she loved about Neville. He didn’t just go along with what most thought was her insanity. He went out of his way to encourage and support her research of the rarer magical creatures. Luna tore her gaze away from the herd to throw herself at her betrothed kissing the breath from him.

He touched her face gently. “Happy birthday love.”

 


End file.
